The Explanation
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Sequel to "The Morning After". All the drunken that occurred that night. Told through Jo and Normal POV, maybe future Brick POV


**This is the sequel to The Morning After. Technically, its the presquel to how Jo ended up hooking up with her nieghbor. Anywhore...enjoy!**

Jo shut the door to her apartment before hearing Zoey yell,"Hurry Up We're Already late!", she rolled her eyes.

 _Damn. can't even relax first, geesh_

"I'm just changing my shirt, red!", she pulled off her sweatshirt and then her sports bra. She pulled open her dresser and pulled out a black lace balconette bra. It was laundry day and red got it for her to go with the panties, but she only wore the panties. Then put it on with her favorite shirt and she walked to the living room.

Zoey was leaning on the couch and tapping her foot impatiently and looked at Jo.

Jo wears white knee socks, black yoga pants that stop a little below her knees and a white tank top that says "I'M NOT ARGUING, I'M JUST EXPLAINING WHY I'M RIGHT" in black letters and her usual gray and green sneakers with a black hairband.

"Jo your not gonna dress up or anything?", Jo rolled her eyes," Mike's known me for 2 years he should know Jo don't "dress up" for NO ONE!", and looked Zoey up and down.

Zoey wore blue jean shorts, and red tank top, a black cardigan, brown sandals, and her usual pigtails.

"Your the one all dressed up to see your boyfriend", Jo teased putting on her favorite grey hoodie and walked out the door.

They get their to see Anne Maria, Lightening, Scott his girlfriend Dawn, and Sam and a few other residents in the building, and a new face.

He was a tall male with black hair in a crew cut, deep black eyes, he wore a black V neck T-shirt, and blue jean shorts with combat boots. A weird fashion statement, Jo noticed his head was kinda jar shaped and laughed to herself.

The party started going and people started drinking. Jo didn't plan to drink, but Lightning challenged her to a guys drink game.

The asshole still didn't think she was a girl. Scott joined them even thou Dawn told him not to and Sam joined also bringing along the new guy. They poured vodka in a bunch of shot glasses.

Sam passed out at shot 9#, being he was a lightweight, Scott left next because the shots made him have to piss. Jo, Lightening, and the new guy were the only ones left. Everyone started cheering, but Lightening coughed up his 17# giving up and that left the newbie and Jo. When they hit the 20# mark, the alcohol hit them hard and new guy shook his head after the shot, giving up.

Jo took one last shot and won with 21# shots! She got on top of a chair and did a little victory dance,"Lightening wanna rematch dude", Lightening said swooning Jo shook her head and jumped off the chair.

She stumbled a little and almost fell but the black haired guy caught her just in time. She looked up at him,"Thanks jarhead", she said giggling he nodded like he didn't even hear her, he was also wasted,"I - I've never seen a girl take a drink like that", he commented, eyelids glazing.

Jo smiled,"You (hiccup) got that r - right", she cheered pumping her fist." You wanna dance?", he asked, Jo nodded and they stumbled towards the crowd of people.

First they were just moving dancing every which way, but then they got into the music and started grinding on each other. Jo had his hands on her waist and was guiding his hands over her body allowing him to grope her. She turned around and looked into his eyes,"L - let's go some (hiccup) somewhere private", he nodded and she took his hand and snuck away down the hall to Mike's bedroom.

They shut the door and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her she kisses back and they stumbled onto the bed. Brick sits up and Jo straddled his lap putting her hands on his shoulders,"Ya know I a virgin", she admitted biting her lip, Brick put his hands on her hips and pulled her close,"That's so hot", his hot breathe tickled against her neck.

Jo unzipped her hoodie and threw on the floor and her shirt on the pillow. Brick looked at the lacy bra and bit his lip, Jo smirked and pushed him on his back and moved to straddle his waist. Brick put his hands on her waist and pulled her in for another kiss Jo smirked into the kiss and started bucking her hips on his crotch.

Brick groaned into the but they were interrupted by the door slamming open revealing Mike.

"Get the hell off my bed!", he yelled leaning on the door for leverage. Jo hopped off Brick and grabbed her jacket covering herself and pushed passed Mike, leaving her shirt and Brick followed. The party was still going on and it had gotten crazy.

Everyone was doing body shots off Zoey and Anne Maria and Scott was drinking tequila from Anne's bellybutton, and Dawn walked up to him pouting with a lime in her mouth and he leaned in to "taste the lime". Brick grabbed Jo by the waist and pulled her close breathing down her neck

"My apartment isn't that far", he whispered in a raspy voice in her ear nipping her earlobe. Jo suddenly felt goosebumps and nodded, Brick took her hand and they went out the door

They walk to the elevator and the exact moment the elevator Brick had Jo pinned against the wall kissing her neck. His breath hot on her neck as he sucked on her skin. She began to moan and throws her head back in pleasure.

He pulls away looking at the hickey that will definitely stain her neck for a few days, and she pulls his lips back to hers. Somewhere along the way Brick had found the hem of her pants and started to pull them down her legs. He got on his knees and continued to pulled her pants down. She steps out of them and Brick pulled her hoodie up above her bellybutton and he started kissing her midriff. Brick stood back to his feet and starts to kiss down her neck, then her collarbone and she moans louder as he squeezed her breast.

When the elevator opens they blindly get off leaving her pants walking towards his apartment door. Brick opens it with one hand and they stumble inside and he closes it with his hip.

They walk into a table knocking over papers and books then continue moving over to the wall hitting the pictures causing them to fall to the ground. Brick unzips her jacket and kisses her neck as she pulls it off. Jo pulls off his shirt and grazes her nails down his chest and gasps as Brick lowers his hand into her panties.

She starts to moan biting her lips and jumps on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist feeling his erection as they head to his bed room.

I'm done! Yay. Comment comment! Please! By the way I wanna make a story were Brick has a country accent to compliment his military personality or maybe a sequel of Jo getting pregnant,but Brick is called to the draft. His accent won't be like Scott's, but you'll be able to tell its there. How do you guys feel about this? Message me if its a good idea and send me your ideas. I wanna try and work with the readers to make great stories. How do you wants Jo to be I'm only adding things to their personalities because I love these characters, so send in thoughts or concerns.


End file.
